offical_lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ban
Bans are a type of punishment given to players who perform illegal activities within the game such as hacking, duplication and much more. 'If you want to avoid being banned, do not perform any illegal activities within the game such as hacking, duplication or scamming. ' All bans are for a purpose, there are no bans without a purpose. If you are banned then you have performed an illegal action within the game. Not all bans are permanent, sometimes you get banned for a while and then you are unbanned if you were to be banned again then it is highly likely that the second ban is a permanent ban. There are many different types of bans within the game, some of them work differently from one and another. Duplication Bans Ban from duplication is the most common ban that exists, there are many ways of duplication that you can get banned from. If a player duplicates an item such as an axe, that player wouldn't be immediately banned from the game. It is not really known why you don't get banned for duping the first time but it could possibly be either that Defaultio doesn't want to ban someone for duping once because that player might learn the consequences of banning and that player might stop duping. It could also be that the in-game auto-ban detector might not always work. It is also possible to be banned just because for owning a lot of duped items such as if someone were to buy a ton of duped items from someone, the auto-ban detector might detect the duped items and think that the owner of the duped items was the person who duped them. Rarely, Defaultio may join straight into the server of a duper just to add a message to the ban. The reasons for why Defaultio sometimes does this is because sometimes Defaultio isn't sure on how the dupe works so he joins a player who performs the dupe so that Defaultio can ban them with a message telling them about how they performed the dupe / how it works. If a player then kindly responds to Defaultio about how the dupe works, Defaultio might in return unban the user for telling him how the dupe works ( sometimes, with all Duplicated items deleted ). Defaultio needs to know how dupes work so that he can patch them. Ban From Hacking This type of ban is another very common type of ban. If the games exploit detector detects you hacking it will either ban you from the game or kick you from that server depending on how to sever the exploit is. You can also be banned manually if someone catches you hacking and tells Defaultio about it. Ban From Scamming This type of ban is not as common as the other bans, but it is common. The game cannot detect that you have scammed which means that the only way to get someone banned for scamming is to send a message to Defaultio with proof of the scam. Defaultio then decides if he should ban the player or not. Exceeding the Money Limit This type of ban was extremely common a while back ago. Essentially, if a user has exceeded the cash limit (19m) then the game auto detects if a user has too much money and then proceeds to ban that user. The reason you are banned for having too much money is because that it is almost impossible to gain over 19m cash due to how long it would take to get so much money. The way people gained so much cash was through exploits, money duplication, and other hackers sending you huge amounts of cash. Sometimes, some exploiters would have almost enough money to be banned and then send it to a random user, effectively banning them. Many people were banned for no reason at the time it began due to having reached 19 million money legitimately. DAMN BRUH THIS CRAZY The Auto-Ban System In the game there's an auto ban system, the auto ban system is able to detect if an item is duplicated, how much money someone has, when someone is hacking, etc. The auto-ban system isn't 100% perfect, sometimes it can bug out and not ban a user Ban from disturbing players This type of ban is not common, disturbing players means bullying and harassing players. An example of this is: "Kyara recently comed of the boat and had a bug, she can't move when she click on her paintings. So Ducan and Juan try to move her paintings of the car to the water while she reset a lot trying to get her paintings desperate." disturbing players who have less than 12 years is serious.Category:Help